


Un prince pour Noël

by HaruCarnage



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Advent Calendar, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Suite de drabbles qui se suivent suivant des thèmes. Bonne lecture





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer ; les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas  
> Note : Il s'agit du calendrier de l'avent pour la ficothèque ardente. Attention au citron, ça risque de piquer.

Niles riait, il se souvenait de sa rencontre avec le prince Leo du royaume de Nohr. Alors qu’il était proche de conclure avec sa conquête du jour, qui était dévêtue sous lui... Le jeune était arrivé sur son cheval. Le charisme et la prestance due à son rang qui rayonnait autour de lui. Ou c’était l’alcool qu’il avait dans le sang ce jour-là qui l’avait fait délirer. Bref ce qui comptait, c’est que son simple regard sur le mercenaire l’avait convaincu. Oh, bien sûr, il avait écouté. Mais il était plus occupé à se demander si le cheval faisait des bons muscles niveau du fessier. Il finirait par le vérifier. Il serait patient. 

Il l’était, patient, il sourit et porta une coupelle de saké à ses lèvres. Au moins le goût de l’alcool était bien meilleur qu’autrefois. La bonne qualité de la boisson allait avec son statut de serviteur du prince. Un homme de main qui savait tuer. Il ne le faisait que trop bien. 

C’est pour ça, que même s’il adorait jouer le dragueur, il s’attachait peu aux personnes. La Trahison et la mort arrivait trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Le mercenaire lâcha un soupir. Il commençait à trop s’attacher à son prince.


	2. Cristaux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi.
> 
> Note: changement de point de vue.

Leo n’aimait pas spécialement les cristaux ou autres bijoux clinquants. Il avait d’autres choses à faire que s’encombrer de ce genre de choses. Et même si le royaume était en paix. Il pouvait remercier sa sœur adoptive pour ça. Il savait que la guerre pouvait revenir vite. Trop vite. La frontière entre le bien et le mal était floue. Il lâcha un soupir. Il devait se dégourdir les jambes et le jardin était sa destination. 

Alors que le vent caressait ses joues, il pouvait entendre un bruit qui ne présageait rien de bon. Y avait-il quelqu’un qui tentait de s’infiltrer dans le château ? Y avait-il un mercenaire plus fort que Niles ? Sûrement pas. Malgré son côté particulier et porté sur le sexe. Il restait un bon élément de sa troupe. Il espérait que cette fois, il ne le retrouverait presque nu en train de chevaucher une demoiselle ou un homme. Le mercenaire ne semblait pas s’attacher aux questions de genre. Ou d’âges tant que la personne voulait de lui… Ce qui le dérangeait. 

Il s’avançait, une main sur son épée. Il marchait à pas de loup jusqu’aux bruits. Et il ne fut pas surpris de voir Niles avec un tas de nourriture devant lui…


	3. Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Niles se mit à rire, il adorait manger. Il prit un fruit et le croqua subitement. Il sentit le jus coulé le long de sa gorge. Le plaisir qui venait lentement s’infiltrer dans sa peau. Un frisson remonter le long de son dos. Ce plaisir, cette façon d’arranger les plats. Ce n’était pas quelque chose de bénin. C’était un art. Clairement, le mercenaire avait un orgasme culinaire.

C’est quand il finit son plat, il tomba sur le regard de Leo. Il l’observait avec un sourcil relevé. L’ancien assassin lui fit un signe. Il ne s’attendait pas à le voir ici et maintenant. Il fallait dire qu’il était relativement tard. S’il n’y avait pas la lune éclairant les environs. 

« Bonsoir mon prince.  
\- Niles, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu manges dehors, à cette heure et qui plus est dans la cour du château.  
\- J’avais faim, j’ai fait un tour en cuisine et depuis, je suis ici. C’est un bel endroit n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais pourquoi manger, j’ai cru que c’était un voleur. J’aurai pu vous tuer. »

Niles s’autorisa un rire à nouveau. Il aurait être tué, mais la mort, ça faisait un moment qu’il en avait plus peur.


	4. Clochette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Leo lâcha un énième soupir. Niles ne changeait pas. La mort semblait pour cet homme juste un truc de plus. Un détail. Pour le prince de Nohr, c’était comme accrocher des clochettes à son cheval. Un détail bien embêtant qui amenait des soucis à n’en plus finir. 

« Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ?  
\- Aurais-je dit quelque chose qui vous blesse votre majesté ?  
\- Vous êtes vraiment si peu soucieux de votre vie ? »

Niles avait haussé les épaules, sûrement que la réponse ne lui venait pas. Ou qu’il osait ne pas lui dire. L’impertinent. Il était bien content de ne pas être sur un cheval à ce moment-là. Il se serait sûrement agité. Le prince souffla bruyamment. Il savait que sa magie pouvait déborder, tout brûler, exploser et détruire bien plus que quelques bâtiments. 

« Dommage que ce souffle soit pour de l’agacement, je ne dirai pas non à ce souffle dans d’autres circonstances.  
\- Si tu parles de tes trucs pas nets, je te prierai de ne pas en dire plus.  
\- Un peu de sexe, vous ferait le plus grand bien. Je saurai vous trouver un partenaire doux pour vos débuts. »

Leo fusilla du regard son bras droit.


	5. Ski

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Niles rit, il adorait vraiment les réactions de Leo. Dès qu’il parlait de sexe, il pouvait le voir rougir puis le foudroyé du regard. Il levait les mains. Le reste de son repas étant toujours le sol de la cour du château. 

« Je ne fais pas confiance à tes contacts Niles.   
\- Parce que je suis un ancien mercenaire ?  
\- En partie, mais aussi parce que je n’ai pas besoin de toi pour avoir une relation sexuelle. »

Le visage du prince de Nohr était écarlate. Il se demandait ce que serait de l’avoir sous lui ou en lui. Un spectacle dont il ne pouvait pas rêver. Il n’était qu’un homme du peuple. Un manant qui ne pouvait que rêver. 

« Dommage, Ski aurait été un partenaire de choix.   
\- Ski ?   
\- Un vieil amant à moi, il n’y avait pas plus tendre. Au point qu’il m’a fallu un long moment pour jouir sur son ventre plat. »

Il pouvait voir la colère gronder autour de Leo. Il avait poussé le vice un peu trop loin. Parler d’une de ses conquêtes énervait son chef. Celui à qui il donnerait son deuxième œil. Sa vie, et même plus... L’homme qu’il embêtait lui prit son poignet et le tira...


	6. Soierie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Leo était en colère, il sentait ses dons pour la magie paré à exploser. Le prince du royaume de Nohr avait l’habitude des taquineries de Niles. Mais là, son meilleur soldat dépassait les limites. Il prit son poignet sans une once de délicatesse. Il tira et se dirigea vers un endroit moins exposé aux regards. Hors de question qu’on le voit faire ce genre de choses. 

« Niles, vous avez été trop loin. Je ne tolère pas ses insinuations. Je n’ai pas envie d’être le partenaire de nuit de votre Ski. Autant mettre les soieries que porte ma petite sœur.   
\- Camilla ou Elise ?  
\- Camilla est ma grande sœur…  
\- Dommage, vous auriez été diablement sexy dans les soieries de votre sœur Camilla... »

Leo n’en pouvant plus des mots de l’ancien mercenaire l’embrassa. Un geste qu’il allait sûrement regretter. Mais il devait se taire. C’était étrange la sensation, bien différente que celle qui s’était imaginée. C’était même agréable quand il y pensait. Il s’écarta en souriant. Niles était devenu muet. 

« Maintenant que j’ai votre attention Niles. Sachez que j’ai déjà choisi un partenaire à mettre dans mon lit. Et vous semblez être cet homme. Ne me décevez point. Sinon je serai forcé de vous envoyer à Hoshido... »


	7. Chant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Niles rit. C’était une plaisanterie ? Si c’était ça, il arracherait un bras au coquin qui osait prendre la place de son prince. C’était tellement peu son genre de dire ce genre de choses. 

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu’avez-vous fait de Leo, le fier prince Nohrien que je sers ?  
\- Le prince est en face de vous et je ne pourrais tolérer qu’un autre prenne ma place. Surtout si c'est pour expérimenter ces choses étranges. Je voudrais comprendre pourquoi ça a tant d’importance pour vous.  
\- Pourquoi moi ?  
\- Vous êtes mon bras droit, un homme en qui j’ai totalement confiance. »

L’ancien mercenaire comprenait le raisonnement du prince. Mais comment pouvait gérer ça. Autant lui dire de rejoindre les gens qui entonnaient un chant sacré. Il devait saisir l’opportunité qui était devant lui. Ils seraient rares les gens qui coucheraient avec son prince. Il s’approcha de l’autre homme. Autant y aller. Et au diable les conséquences. Il y penserait plus tard. 

« D’accord, faisons ses expériences à deux. Allons dans vos appartements pour unir nos corps. »

Leo rougit. Niles sourit, même si son prince était déterminé, ce genre de mots le faisait toujours rougir, c’était un bon signe.


	8. Folklore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Leo détourna la tête. Niles ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de dire des choses aussi gênantes ? Unir les corps, rien que d’y penser, il sentait sa volonté faiblir. Il devait savoir pourquoi son droit aimait tant ce genre de choses. Il ne voulait pas qu’il se laisse distraire par des choses futiles. Et si s’en était une, il mettrait en place quelques règles. Il soupirait, il était en train de briser une tradition. 

Le folklore préférait que ça soit fait après le mariage et l’union entre deux personnes du même sexe dans cette cérémonie sacrée était rare. Par son statut de Prince, il savait que certains de ses sujets étaient lié par ce lien avec une personne du même sexe. Qu’est-ce qu’il ne ferait pas pour comprendre un peu mieux cet homme ? 

« Dans ce cas, nous allons nous rendre dans mes appartements. Veuillez me suivre.   
\- Avec plaisir votre majesté. »

Un frisson lui parcourrait le corps. Leo mettait ça sur le compte de la nuit et non de la voix mielleuse de l’ancien assassin. Le prince s’avançait dans les couloirs du château, il savait que ça ne serait pas facile pour lui. Mais il avait décidé de faire ce sacrifice… Il s’unirait à Niles.


	9. Café

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Niles avait bien fait de manger en cachette. Bon, il avait été retrouvé par Leo. Mais la surprise de se retrouver dans la chambre du prince valait bien toutes les escapades nocturnes qu’il avait à son compteur. Et ce n’est pas grave s’il devait ensuite traverser la mer pour trouver la graine qu’on nommait café. Il ferma derrière lui, observant l’autre homme retirer doucement son armure lourde. 

Voir les muscles peu à peu se dévoiler sous son regard était des plus plaisant. Il enleva sa cape rapidement avant d’aider son futur amant à retirer sa protection. 

« Laissez-moi vous aider votre majesté. »

Il put voir Leo soulever les épaules et le laisser s’occuper du haut de sa tenue. En tant qu’assassin, il n’avait qu’une version légère de l’équipement typique de Nohr. Il était facile pour lui de se débarrasser d’un vêtement ou deux. 

« Savez-vous jusqu’où je dois retirer mes vêtements Niles ?   
\- L’idéal serait tout, mais vu votre gêne, je vais me contenter du strict minimum. Laissez-moi vous guider vers un plaisir dont vous ne pourrez plus vous passer. Car je suis un des meilleurs amant du pays, si ce n’est du continent... »

Ses partenaires avaient toujours été satisfaits, il rendrait Leo accroc à lui...


	10. Couronne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Leo lâcha un soupir. Retirer son armure était toujours long. Il était habitué à l’avoir sur lui. Si bien qu’il se sentait parfois comme mis un nu. Être aidé par son bras droit n’aidait pas vraiment à se sentir complètement serein. Il ferme les yeux, il pouvait sentir les mains de son partenaire sur les parties de son corps démuni de vêtements. Ce qui lui servait de couronne lui être ôté avec soin. Son partenaire semblait au petit soin pour lui. 

Le prince de Nohr se tourna, il vit que son partenaire n’avait retiré que sa cape. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux blancs et défit le bandeau sur l’œil de l’ancien mercenaire. Il caressa cette plaie béante qu’il ne pouvait pas soigner. Il se pencha pour embrasser cette partie du corps de cet homme. 

« Tu es mon guide pour cette nuit. Sois tendre avec moi. »

Il put voir clairement l’immense sourire de son futur amant. Avant se sentir doucement des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Elles sont si douces qui finit par suivre l’initiative enclenchée par son second. Il sentit des mains glisser sur son corps et un muscle tendu entre eux…. Gênant et plaisant. Il gigotait pour le sentir plus...


	11. Argan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Leo garda son sérieux, sentir l’érection de son partenaire le flattait. Il se sentait séduisant aux yeux de cet homme si élégant. Il mordilla doucement la peau du cou de prince. Pas trop fort. Assez pour y laisser sa marque un instant sur la peau pâle de cet homme qui lui faisait perdre ses vieilles habitudes. Celles de séparer le travail et personnel. Il se pencha pour prendre de l’huile sur un meuble bas.

« Quelle est cette huile ?   
\- De l’argan, c’est bon pour la peau. Quand on porte une armure toute la journée, la peau a besoin de soins.  
\- Vous prenez soin de vous, voilà qui est parfait... »

Ses mains se glissèrent doucement, retirant doucement le bas de son prince. Il put voir le pénis pointant fièrement. Il prit de l’huile et l’appliqua généreusement sur l’objet de sa convoitise. Arrachant un gémissement à son partenaire. Il se gorgeait de ce son si tentateur. Il s’écouterait, il serait déjà en train de le chevaucher. Mais il avait décidé de le rendre accroc, pour ça, il devait passer par une étape de plus cruciale, les préliminaires. Il chercha les points sensibles de son partenaire. Il avait une belle sensibilité, à l’écoute des soupirs lascifs, sur ses haches.


	12. Décoration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Leo n’en pouvait plus, il se sentait comme s'il était en train de brûler de l’intérieur. Les mains de Niles sur son corps le rendaient fou. Il se demandait quand cet incendie s’arrêterait. Quand il cesserait de pousser ses petits cris. Quand la douleur sr cet endroit de son anatomie cesserait. 

« Cessez cette douleur.   
\- Celle sur votre pénis ?  
\- Qu’importe le nom. »

Le prince n’avait que faire des termes pour le moment. Il n’était qu’une décoration indésirable. Il voulait que cette torture cesse. Et elle s’arrêta soudainement quand il sentit un étau chaud et humide à cet endroit. Il ignorait que cette chose pouvait être prise en bouche… Et le plaisir que ça donnait quand une bouche gourmande bougeait d’avant en arrière… Il lâchait encore des gémissements, il sentit cette chaleur augmenter, ses forces doucement l’abandonner… Leo finit par ne plus rien sentir, il ne voyait qu’un immense voile blanc qui couvrait sa vue. Le plaisir qu’il avait ressenti le fit presque tomber. Il était retenu par quelque chose, sûrement Niles… 

« Ne croyez pas que j’en ai fini avec vous... »

Les mots de son second remettaient le feu à l’intérieur de lui. Comment Niles faisait-il cette magie ?


	13. Citron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages n m'appartiennent pas.

L’ancien assassin sourit, Leo est plus que réceptif à ses actions. Il avait senti le goût particulier de son amant. Un arrière-goût d’argan et de citron. Niles se pencha pour embrasser doucement son futur amant. En vrai, il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ce geste. Ravir les lèvres de Leo était plaisant. Très plaisant. Il glissa doucement ses mains doucement sur le corps musclé du prince. Il posa une main de son partenaire sur son torse, proche du cœur. 

Un silence pesant lui répondait, puis un soupir, Leo était si beau plongé dans son plaisir. Et il n’avait fait qu’une petite gâterie. Il se pencha pour s’approcher de l’oreille de l’autre homme.

« Prêt pour la suite ? »

Niles pouvait voir le regard perplexe du prince. Il était vraiment prêt à tout pour l’avoir. C’est donc sans préparation avant qu’il s’empala douloureusement sur le membre encore bien dur de son partenaire. Félicitant même intérieurement son futur amant de cette vigueur à cet endroit malgré la jouissance précédente. Il avait un peu mal, mais l’étonnement de son amant valait tout l’or du monde. Il ne regrettait pas sa position. Il respira, histoire de s’habituer à cette présence. Il sourit à l’homme sous lui. La soirée ne faisait que commencer...


	14. Patins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Leo posa ses mains sur les hanches de Niles. Le prince sentait cet étau de chair entouré cet endroit de son anatomie. C’était trop plaisant. Beaucoup trop. IL voyait bien que l’ancien assassin avait un peu mal, alors pourquoi voulait-il refaire ce genre de choses si ça faisait mal ? Incapable de lui dire de s’en aller, il passa une main timide sur la peau légèrement brune de son second. 

« Tout va bien, Niles ?  
\- Sa majesté s’en fait pour moi, mais je ne fais que commencer.  
\- Ne vous faites pas mal Niles. »

Le rire de l’autre homme se fit entendre. L’ancien assassin posa ses lèvres sur celle du prince. Ce dernier vit son sourire immense et il sentit l’autre bouger. La sensation de chair autour de cet endroit devenant encore mieux. Il s’entendait gémir. C’était vrai que c’était plaisant, mais quand était-il de son partenaire ? Il posa un regard sur ce dernier qui le montait et descendait avec un sourire. La partie de son anatomie avalée par les chairs de son second. Cette vision était magnifique. Il l’embrassa avec férocité Niles. Faire cette chose était bien plus agréable que chausser les patins avec ses sœurs...


	15. Girofle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Niles avait du mal à ne pas en prendre du plaisir en voyant le visage de Leo se tordre de plaisir. L’érection puissante de son prince en lui était si chaude, si agréable. Il se déhanchait comme un beau diable pour avoir plus de plaisir. Pour sentir le pénis princier le dévaster. IL grognait, il pouvait sentir son partenaire sur le point de venir. Et ça tombait bien, lui aussi était en train de se sentir partir. Alors il augmenta la cadence, criant son plaisir à son amant qui bougeait lui aussi pour atteindre le point final. L’orgasme qu’il avait eu en se sentant rempli de la semence de son supérieur le remplir le faucha. Il roula pour laisser libre son amant décidé d’une suite, si ce dernier le désirait. Grognant Leo le fusilla du regard. 

« Sa majesté a eu sa curiosité comblée ?   
\- Pas tout à fait, mais j’ai un début de réponse pourquoi tu aimes ça…  
\- Parce que ça fait un bien fou et ce plaisir, je ne vous imaginais pas aussi endurant Bon à retenir, si vous voulez le refaire, déposer quelques clous de girofle dans ma chambre.  
\- Dans ce cas, je ferai ça dès demain... »

Niles était aux anges, il avait réussi…


	16. Anagramme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Leo lâcha un soupir, les images de la nuit folle avec Niles revenait dans son esprit. Il félicitait son armure de cacher la grosseur que ça provoquait à son entrejambe. Il ferma les yeux. Il devait se concentrer sur son travail. Il prenait soin à ce que Xander ne soit pas surchargé de travail. Si bien qu’il n’était pas rare qu’il croise sa belle-sœur. Une femme originaire de Hoshido tout à fait charmante. 

C’était la fin de la journée et il se dirigea vers la cuisine qui était en ébullition. Il se demandait comment il allait récupérer ce qui lui fallait. Mais le prince de Nohr était déterminé de recommencer ce qu’il avait fait hier. Il racla bruyamment sa gorge. D’une voix ferme, il disait.

« J’aimerai des clous de girofle.  
\- Une fiole du gui ?  
\- Des clous de girofle. Cessez ces jeux d’anagramme, je vous prie. »

Bien sûr, les cuisiniers du château n’avaient pas compris ce que disait le prince. Donc il lui donnait des clous et du gui dans une fiole… Ce n’était pas avec ça que Niles l’accepterai en lui… Il devait trouver un autre plan… Leo n’allait pas rater l’occasion de retenter cette expérience, pour voir si c’était toujours aussi bon.


	17. Famille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Niles mit ses mains dans ses poches. Il y trouva quelques cailloux, des restes de poisons, des graines diverses de fruits et morceau de papier sur ce dernier quelques mots qui le faisait sourire. La promesse qu’il s’était faite lorsqu’il avait été trop loin. Quand la mort semblait si belle, quand le sang coulaient sous ses mains, dans ses mains… Il secoua la tête brièvement. Il devait penser à cette soirée qui l’attendait. Refaire une soirée torride avec son prince. Il n’osait pas se dire qu’il lui faisait l’amour…

Mais il s’avouait, il avait un attachement puissant pour Leo. Si puissant que ça lui faisait peur. Il marcha lentement vers sa chambre. Croisant dans les couloirs Camilla en charmante compagnie. La faille de son prince était surprenante. Son ? Il n’aimait pas la possessivité qu’il commençait à avoir. Ils avaient fait qu’une partie de sexe endiablé… Plus une guerre inutile. Celle que Corrin avait stoppée grâce à ses actions. 

Il poussa la porte et il trouva Leo qui tenait une fiole pleine de gui. Niles se mit à rire. Il n’arrivait pas à s’arrêter si bien qu’il s’appuyait contre le mur. Le regard de l’autre homme lui envoyait des éclairs.


	18. Toux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages n m'appartiennent pas.

Leo n’en croyait pas ses oreilles, Niles riait de lui. Il le fixa de manière à lui signifier qu’il n’aimait pas cette hilarité. Ne sachant pas comment cesser ce rire, il imita assez sommairement une quinte de toux. Et son second se tournait vers lui avec un sourire amusé. 

« Une fiole de gui ? Serait-ce une proposition pour goûter une autre façon de faire du sexe ? »

Leo souleva un sourcil. Il avait donc d’autres façon de faire du sexe, voilà qui était intriguant. Alors qu’il se demandait comment il allait vivre ses expériences, il sentit le matelas s’affaisser à ses côtés. Le prince de Nohr retint son souffle. 

« Voulez-vous tester ? Ou tu veux refaire ce qu’on a fait hier ?  
\- Non, je veux tester. Parce que j’ai bien compris que c’était plaisant, mais je n’ai pas saisit pourquoi c’était si important pour toi. Pourquoi les gens aime pratiquer ça en dehors de ce bref moment de plaisir.  
\- Toi ? J’aime bien ce mot dans votre bouche, votre majesté…  
\- Vous me faites voir cette différente façon de pratiquer le sexe ?  
\- Bien entendu, pour ça, il faut être dévêtu. »

Leo retira son armure et l reste pour suivre les instructions de son second.


	19. Bourbon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Niles ne pouvait pas rester inactif, il aida le prince à retirer sa lourde armure. Oh, il s’attendait à la curiosité de Leo. Mais il savait que ces moments entre eux pouvaient s’arrêter si ça allait trop vite. Il fallait préparer le terrain. Un peu comme le bourbon qui dégustait mieux après un moment en bouteille scellée. Il caressait la peau si pâle du prince, captant le moindre signe positif pour continuer. La peau de cet homme état un délice sous ses doigts. Si douce… Pour être au même point que son amant, il enleva rapidement ses vêtements montrant par la même occasion les nombreuses cicatrices que son ancien métier lui avait laissé à son supérieur. Il sourit en sentant la main de l’autre homme sur lui. 

« Je serai encore votre guide dans cette aventure, si vous ne le sentez pas, j’arrête.  
\- C’est évident. Fais-moi découvrir ces choses. »

Niles vint ravir les lèvres de son prince. Il se sentait de plus e plus possessif avec cet homme. Il voulait tellement que ces moments durent pour toujours. Mais il se doutait qu’il était un test. Une étape avant de se lier à une personne de son rang. Pas un manant comme lui.


	20. Gui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Leo sourit, bien qu’il ne savait ce que la suite lui réservait. Les lèvres de son second sur les siennes étaient chaudes et douces. Il était bien content finalement de sa fiole de gui. Il allait vivre une expérience différente ce soir. Les mains de l’ancien assassin semblaient être partout, ce qui ne lui déplaisant pas tant que ça. Il pouvait sentir cette partie de son anatomie en demander plus. Bien plus. Comme il devait tenter des choses, il s’approcha de son partenaire pour sentir quelque chose de gros et chaud près de cette partie de son anatomie…

« Niles, s’il te plaît…  
\- Ne vous faites pas mon prince, je vais vous donner le plaisir que vous réclamez. »

Une main vint rencontrer cet endroit collant entre eux sa chaleur et celle qu’il avait ressenti proche de lui. Cette sensation était si agréable, si plaisante qu’il ne pouvait s’empêcher de faire des bruits iridescents avec sa bouche. Une honte pour lui, le vaillant prince de Nohr. Soumis à cette chose qu’était le plaisir, et peut-être le sexe… Leo ne savait pas si cette idée était vraie… Pour ça, il fallait qu’après ces expériences. Il s’arrête. Fort de sa décision, il se laissa guider dans les limbes du plaisir.


	21. Lanterne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Niles sourit, les réactions du prince lui donnait d’en voir encore plus. De le mettre maintenant sur ce lit, sous lui. Avec douceur, il le conduisait sur le lit. 

« Allongez-vous… La suite arrive d’ici peu. »

Leo se laissa tomber sur le lit princier, l’ancien assassin grimpa à son tour sur ce dernier, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Alors que sa main droite procurait du plaisir à son supérieur. Il porta les doigts de sa main gauche à sa bouche, aguichant le prince avec son regard de braise. Voyant la réaction de son amant, il s’approcha de son oreille et souffla sur cette dernière arrachant un gémissement des plus puissant. Pas besoin de plus pour Niles, il glissa ses doigts humides vers l’entrée encore vierge de son amant. 

« Je vais passer à la suite, dois-je amener les lanternes plus près pour que vous puissiez voir la suite ?  
\- Non… Fais ce qui est prévu. Je tâcherai de me souvenir des sensations. »

Niles embrassa son prince, et introduit son doigt dans l’entrée chaude de l’intimité de cet homme. Le baiser était à l’image de cet homme, foudroyant et autoritaire. L’ancien mercenaire se sentait fondre sous ce baiser et agita le doigt à l’intérieur des chairs.


	22. Mousse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Leo trouvait la sensation étrange, celle de ce doigt qui venait de s’insérer à cet endroit incongru. Il avait eu mal sur le coup, mais maintenant seule l’étrangeté de la sensation restait. Enfin, quand il ne sentait pas cette main sur son intimité qui montait et descendait. Son cerveau ne semblait pas vouloir traiter ces deux informations. Seules des caresses restaient et le rendaient étrange. Il poussait ces petits cris. Il ne sentait plus que le plaisir, un plaisir bien plus intense que se laver dans de la mousse. Bien plus bon… 

Le prince de Nohr pris par le plaisir n’avait pas trop senti le deuxième doigt entrer en lui. Il sentait un autre genre de plaisir monter en lui, puis tout fut blanc. Il avait crié. C’était déstabilisant. Très déstabilisant. Il n’avait pas le temps de demander ce qu’il se passait à Niles que ce blanc revint à lui. Niles le touchait, il le touchait à un endroit dont il ne connaissait rien et qui le faisait hurler de plaisir. Les doigts de son second s’amusèrent à frôler cette part de lui, le frustrant un peu. Il avait envie de plus, de bien plus. 

« Niles… Plus…  
\- Oui votre majesté. »


	23. Concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Niles se déhanchait à l’intérieur de son prince, grognant de plaisir. Il n’avait prévu que cet homme si sérieux soit si réceptif à ses soins. Car il faisait tout pour avoir son concert de gémissements. Il l’obtenait, car il savait où aller pour faire hurler de plaisir son amant. L’ancien mercenaire pouvait remercier ses expériences passées, car voir cet homme sous lui se tortiller. Ça valait tout l’or du monde. Alors qu’il sentait sa fin arriver, il se pencha et embrassa l’homme sous lui, accélérant ses coups de hanches pour faire venir son partenaire avec lui. L’orgasme viendrait pour eux deux, il s’en faisait la promesse..

Le baiser plus la sensation d’être pris dans un étau mit fin à son supplice, il venait à l’intérieur de ce membre de la royauté de Nohr. Et mieux que ça, il avait envie de recommencer. Mais le prince en aurait-il envie ? Il se retira et alla s’allonger aux côtés du prince. Il caressa sa joue avec tendresse. 

« C’est donc ça le sexe…  
\- Entre autre, votre majesté.  
\- Je conçois que c’est agréable. Je recommencerai bien, mais seulement avec toi. Et tutoie-moi aussi. Tu es l’amant du prince de Nohr, ce n’est pas rien. »


	24. Aromates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Leo n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il avait dit une chose pareille. Mais il s’avouait que Niles était un partenaire tout à fait à sa convenance. Et si pour le garde à ses côtés, il devait sombrer dans le gouffre de plaisir, il le ferait les yeux fermés En tant que prince, il devait garder des hommes de confiance près de lui, et son second en était un. Se lier à lui physiquement, c’était un détail. Un détail au combien agréable. Rien que d’y penser, il avait envie de recommencer de voir jusqu’où ce plaisir pouvait aller. Il soupira. Il devait mettre les choses au clair avec Niles. 

« J’attends de toi que tu me sois fidèle. Je n’ai pas envie que le royaume se guause de moi et de mon amant qui va cueillir d’autres fleurs que la mienne.   
\- Les autres ne sont que des aromates face à toi, Leo. Je m’étais promis de jamais m’attacher. Mais je sais que je t’aime. Que j’ai envie que m’appartiennent... »

Leo caressa la joue brune de l’ancien assassin et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres. Malgré leurs nudités. Les deux hommes s’accordaient un moment de tendresse.

« Je serai à toi, tant que tu m’appartiens. »

Niles lui répondit en l’embrassant de tout son soûl. Ils s’aimaient.


End file.
